


Carmilla Week 2017

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes), CKM_Writes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Lola just wants to enjoy breakfast in peace, but Laura and Carmilla are fighting over... Music?





	1. Catmilla

Lola Perry prided herself in being a polite, neat and sensible woman. She didn't say anything for the first few weeks when she cleaned the couch of cat hair.

 

Never mind the two bedroom apartment she had moved into with her best friend and a few friends from college didn't allow pets. It was probably that do-gooder Laura, always trying to save the day; she probably took in some stray.

 

Never mind the hair seemed entirely too long for a normal house cat, it was probably some Angora or Persian. There was definitely not something akin to a panther lounging in the middle of her living room.

 

"Sus... LaFontaine, can you come out here please?"

 

"What's up, Perr? Oh, badass!" LaFontaine rushed in the room to get a closer look.

 

"Carm!" Laura called from the other bedroom before she opened the door. "Can you come back to bed. I'm cold. Oh! Mmm. Here kitty kitty." 

 

The large cat purred and followed Laura into the bedroom.

 

"What are you doing? Why are you grinning at that horrible beast? We should call the police or animal control or..."

 

LaFontaine gently touched Lola's shoulder. "You should probably get some rest. Come back to bed... and bring your earplugs."


	2. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola just wants to enjoy breakfast in peace, but Laura and Carmilla are fighting over... Music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Punk/Rock &Roll
> 
> I love this duet and i had to include it in this story!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k8Kqnpv2Okg

Apparently, the big cat didn’t eat Laura. It went away  and Carmilla came home. This is of course the only explanation because there is no such thing as magic or vampires or schools with ancient soul-sucking…

“Perr, are you okay? You look like you are about to pass out,” LaFontaine said.

Lola smiled at them and nodded. “Sorry, I’m just a bit tired. Everyone eat up please.”

Breakfast was generally a quiet affair, just the way Lola liked it, at least until everyone had partaken of at least one cup of coffee. This morning however…

“I still can’t believe you think that is music.” Carmilla doesn’t ever shout, but she does have a way of expressing vexation in her voice.

Laura, on the other hand, pretty much wears her feelings on her sleeves. "Well I can’t believe you think that your music stands for anything!”

Lola took a deep breath. “I’m afraid to ask, but what are we discussing here?”

“Laura was trying to introduce me to her favorite musicians. I would have been okay with Tegan & Sara and even Le Tigre, but I didn’t care for Tribe 8 or Team Dresch which she insists are the only bands worth listening to.”

“Not gonna lie,” LaFontaine interjected, "Femme Bitch Top is one of my favorite songs, Team Dresch is okay but they are a little tame for my tastes.“

Lola made a mental note of that for, you know, best friend reasons.

"The point, Carmilla, is that these bands paved the way for feminist and lesbian activist in music.”

LaFontaine excused themself from the table.

“And I’m telling you not to discount the impact of Joan Jett and Melissa Etheridge just because they don’t screech enough for you.”

“Screaming is about passion and anger at the patriarchal system,” Laura said, her voice rising in pitch.

The chances at a peaceful morning were quickly dissipating. “Now ladies,” Lola said. “Let’s keep calm. I’m sure there is at least one song or musician that you two can agree on, isn’t there?”

“I doubt it very much,” Laura said crossing her arms.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Silence hung thick in the air until it was broken by beautiful notes from LaFontaine’s guitar.

A smile broke across Laura’s face. “How could I have forgotten our song?” When the time came she sang “We could live forever and suffer.”

Carmilla grinned and joined on the background. On the second verse, they switched. Lola had heard Laura’s beautiful voice before but she was surprised at how much centuries of suffering added to Carmilla’s soulful voice.

Laura kissed Carmilla by way of apology. “Sometimes, I get so caught up in the fight that I forget we are all on the same team. Forgive me?”

“Creampuff, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”


	3. Doctor Which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla debate which Doctor was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Favorite TV show /movie

"Obviously Tom Baker is your favorite, I remember comic-con. But do you seriously not like any doctor from the new series?"

 

Carmilla shrugged noncommittally (strangely enough, not the only way she could shrug).

 

"Okay, the tenth doctor brought the series back after 10 years, introduced us to Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness. What's not to like?"

 

"Captain Jack was fun and Rose was cute - though I prefer brunettes." Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Laura, then sat back with another shrug. "Still, he was the most boring Doctor of the new series."

 

"Alright then what do you think about eleven? David Tenant was like, everybody's favorite."

 

"I'll grant he was the best of the new series. A lot of things happened during his incarnation, but he was so reckless and people like that can be exhausting." She gave Laura a meaningful look. "I guess I'm just a traditionalist."

 

"Fine, so I gather you’re not a fan of eleven?"

 

"One word: bowtie. And then there's the fact that he kissed his wife's mother."

 

"That's not even... okay whatever, so what's wrong with twelve?"

 

"Reminds me too much of me before I met you: so very old inside and afraid to act anymore. Then he meets this impossible girl who makes him reckless all over again. It's not that I don't like or can't relate to any of them. I'm just haven't seen anyone in the new series that I could get excited about."

 

LaFontaine and Perry burst into the living room. "You're never going to believe this!" Perry exclaimed.

 

LaFontaine was practically dancing. "Jodie Whittaker is going to be the 13th Doctor!"

 

"Shut up!" Laura squealed and jumped up to dance with the others.

 

Carmilla grinned lazily. "Now there's a Doctor I can get behind."


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola is anxious to get to the party on time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 80s

LaFontaine came out of the bedroom wearing a crisp white dress shirt and a slim-fitting business suit. They flexed their leather glove covered hands and straightened out their grey silk tie.

 

Lola was waiting on a stool at the breakfast bar twirling her hair. She had found the perfect necklace to go with her long sweater, denim and boots combination. "We are just waiting on those two."

 

A squeal and giggle came out of Laura and Carmilla's room. LaFontaine raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like they might be a while."

 

Laura came out of the bedroom with her hair in apparent disarray and for a moment Lola worried that they were going to be late. But she smiled when she noticed the distinctive makeup and outlandish skirt Laura was wearing

 

Carmilla stumbled out of the room after Laura, uncharacteristically giggly. She looked stunning. Her hair was weaved in an intricate design. She wore a pink satin-looking dress, though dress, hardly described it. The corseted top flowed beautifully over ruffles and waves into an elegant train.

 

Lola gaped for a moment. "You look... amazing. But I think you misunderstood. See I dressed like Edie Brickell and LaFontaine dressed as Annie Lennox. Even Laura is dressed like Cyndi Lauper."

 

"Actually," Laura said, "we read the invitation carefully and it only said 80's nostalgia."

 

"They didn't specify the century and I'm feeling nostalgic. Although, I've got to admit, corsets are still a bitch."


End file.
